bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Serration
is seen in its closed state, which is the one that deals Serration.]] Serration is a hidden form of damage in Bloodborne. Description Serration is a hidden damage modifier that is inherent to only a few weapons, allowing it to deal 20% more damage against "Beast-type enemies". This damage is applied before bonuses such as the open foe bonus for a multiplicative effect. However, there are two category of beings that, though classified as "Beasts", are considered so in the sense of them being animals, rather than "True" Beasts (check the page Beasts to understand the distinctions). As there are many bosses who are indeed "True" Beasts, it would be wise to upgrade one of these weapons along with your preferred weapon. Lists Weapons that deal Serrated damage (Serrated attacks always have '''20% bonus damage against beasts')'' * Beast Cutter (both modes) * Church Pick (both modes) * Saw Cleaver (short mode only) * Saw Spear (both modes) * Threaded Cane (whip mode only) * Whirligig Saw (buzzsaw mode only) Enemies weak to Serrated damage * Beast Patient (male) * Beast Patient (female) * Scourge Beast * Silverbeast Bosses weak to Serrated damage *Abhorrent Beast *Beast-possessed Soul *Blood-starved Beast *Bloodletting Beast *Cleric Beast *Darkbeast Paarl *Father Gascoigne (third phase only) *Laurence, the First Vicar *Loran Darkbeast *Loran Silverbeast *Ludwig, the Accursed (first phase only) *Vicar Amelia *Watchdog of the Old Lords Notes * Serrated damage only affects "True" Beasts. * It can be wise for players to infuse weapons that have Serration with Fire as it will multiply the damage further when attacking Beasts. Though any build will benefit from this, Arcane builds can utilize it to its fullest potential. ** One strategy that many employ early on is acquiring either the Saw Cleaver or Saw Spear and infuse with Fire Blood Gems that can be farmed in the Pthumeru Chalice. The tremendous speed of these weapons, along with the raw Fire damage will make quick work of beasts even at mid stages of the game. * If a player becomes part Beast by the use of Beast's Embrace, the Serration bonus does not apply to them. Trivia * Serration is used, in-lore, to cause bloodletting on Beasts. Indeed the weapons that cause Serration damage sport jagged and sharp edges. * The reason that the Serration bonus does not apply to players who use Beast's Embrace is likely because becoming a Beast is not just a physical state, but rather a state of mind. In other words, since the players are still conscious of their actions, they cannot be Beasts, and therefore the effect does not apply. ** This is a conclusion that can be drawn through the fight against Ludwig, as he will be a beast at the beginning of the fight, but then, upon seeing his sword, he recovers his mental state and becomes a conscious being once more. In-game this translates to the fact that he is no longer weak against Fire or Serration. Category:Damage Types Category:Serrated